


I'll wait 'til we get home next time

by samanthajane



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, definitely not what actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthajane/pseuds/samanthajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ed don't go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait 'til we get home next time

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish this months ago but forgot, so here it is now?

When Harry’s got his phone off flight mode after they’ve taken off, there’s already a text from Ed.

_Ed: You’re back today, let’s go out_

**Aw you’re asking me out? Haven’t we been through this?**

_Ed: Shut up. Pub?_

Harry bites his lip, Niall throws a packet of crisps at his head from over the back of his little booth. Louis’ in the one next to him, Niall and Liam in front, both knelt up over the back and facing Harry and Louis. Zayn’s somewhere around them too, but most likely fast asleep.

Maybe the altitude makes him a bit ballsy in his reply. Or maybe he just likes teasing Ed, he doesn’t get to do it very often, after all. Well, in person.

**Can I ask you out instead then?**

_Ed: No_

**Wanna go to the pub with me on a date?**

_Ed: No…. pick me up at 2_

Harry grins, and checks around him to make sure no one notices. He tunes into Louis whimpering against his flight pillow – he’s always been shit at sleeping anywhere but a bed, Harry’s the opposite.

“I can’t wait to sleep.” Louis groans. He looks miserable. Harry rolls his eyes a bit, Louis’ the worst at being ill.

“Make sure mummy gives you some proper medicine too.” He says sweetly, only half-teasing.

Louis peeks an eye open. “I will, darling.” He blows a kiss to Harry and grins when Harry catches it and taps his catching hand against his crotch. Liam’s shaking his head at them, Niall’s giggling.

“Man,” Niall sighs after he’s over his giggle fit. “I just can’t wait to chill out, do nothing all day.”

“Well there’s a surprise.” Liam mumbles, a fond smile on his face. He looks to Harry. “I assume you’re probably leaving the country again as soon as we land or something?”

“No, actually.” Harry says, narrowing his eyes. He glances back down at his phone, where he’s half way through replying to Ed with ‘ **Yesssss sir, it’s a date! I’ll get my best knickers on** ’. (He’s almost certain Ed will reply ‘ _I’d prefer if you didn’t wear any_ ’.) “I’ve got a hot date.”

“Course you have.”

~

Ed actually replies ‘ _it’s not a date’_. Which is fair enough, given they’ve got a kind of agreement not to do that.

They sort of do anyway though.

~

Once Harry’s picked and they’ve done an awful job of not being completely giddy and excited to see each other again, Ed makes about fifteen different remarks about Harry’s hat, and then on their way to the pub they argue for half an hour in the car about whether it’s a blessing or a curse that Harry can’t go anywhere other than dainty little countryside pubs without getting noticed.

~

“Bangers and mash?”

Harry taps at the bar as he leans forward on it, smirking as he looks to Ed as his side. Ed hasn’t gelled his hair properly today and it looks really cute. All fluffy and soft like it used to in the mornings when Harry was staying at his flat last year. He misses those mornings.

“As long as you promise not to make any innuendos.” Ed shoots back at him. Harry frowns.

“Why would I promise that? That’s like, the worst promise ever.” He leans in closer to Ed. “Innuendos are one of the best things about dates.”

Ed stands away from him, arms crossed, smirking. “Well, this isn’t a date so, that’s irrelevant.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns to the girl behind the bar who’s just come over to them. “Two bangers and mash please.” He says sweetly, then tugs Ed into his side by the wrist and mutters “Because I love a bit of sausage in my mouth.”

Ed wriggles out of his hold and turns to face him. “You’re horrendous.”

Harry’s about to retort – or kiss him, he really doesn’t know – when the girl at the bar says “Harry Styles.”

Ed steps back and throws a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god so it is!”

Harry glares at him, and smiles at the barmaid, then signs something for her and they pose for a photo. Ed digs his nails into Harry’s arm behind the girls back and laughs, seemingly not caring that he looks like he’s laughing for no reason.

~

They take a booth in the corner, Harry tells Ed he absolutely does not promise not to feel him up under the table. Ed just glares but Harry knows he’s probably hoping Harry sticks to that not-promise.

They do actually do some catching up before the food comes, talking about their respective tours and Ed telling Harry about the place he’s renting in Nashville and how Harry has to visit when he can. He really hopes he can.

The girl comes over with their food, looking a little embarrassed as she lays their plates down and addressed Harry.

“Sorry for disturbing you. Thank you so much again. Here’s your food.”

Harry gives her a soft smile. “No problem. Your service is excellent anyway, happy to do it.” He grins when she blushes, eyes flickering to Ed. “And this looks delicious.”

When she leaves, Ed leans over the table and mumbles “You know, when you’re on a date, it’s kind of a dick move to flirt with other people.”

Harry arches an eyebrow at him, stopping chewing on his bite of mash, “Good thing this isn’t a date then, right?”

Ed looks like he’s deciding whose fork to kill Harry with.

~

The thing is, Harry’s fooled around with a fair few of his friends. And he likes it, it’s fun. He likes flirting, he likes sex, and he likes it not being awkward afterwards or feeling like a dick when he leaves.

It’s just funnier with Ed than anyone else, because Harry never knows what to expect.

It’s not just flirting and then sex and then mates stuff. Ed changes his mind out loud ten times a minute, and probably a hundred times inside his head. Sometimes he snarls back at Harry’s cheesy flirting lines, but he also does them back just as bad, when Harry least expects it. One day he’ll initiate everything, kissing, sex, trying to do really obviously sweet things for Harry. Then other times they’ll just watch a DVD, and Harry will try and like, touch his thigh or something, and Ed will get up, throw him a duvet and go to his own room – then half an hour later he’ll come bounding back through and kiss Harry senseless until they get tangled in the duvet and fall off the couch laughing.

Harry loves it, it’s not even awkward in a bad way, that they sometimes don’t know how to act. He just ends up laughing when Ed hesitates to touch him or they bump heads going in for a kiss, or when Ed calls him and _insufferable twat_ for wandering around his flat topless, as if the sight of Harry is genuinely distressing for him.

Ed’s just one of his favourite people to be around, really.

“Stop giving me that look.” Ed says. Harry blinks a bit and realises he’s just staring at Ed, while he thinks about all the times they’ve kissed.

“What look?” he says, quirking his mouth into a smile. Ed scoffs.

“You know you don’t look all young and cheeky anymore when you do that? You just look like –” his mouth twists as he thinks.

“Like what?” Harry urges him, smirking.

“Like _trouble_.” Ed grins, leaning forward a bit.

Harry bats his eyelids angelically. “I wasn’t thinking anything troublesome.” He flicks at Ed’s fingers where their resting on the table, then meets his eyes again. “I was just thinking about kissing you.”

“Shut up.” Ed laughs.  Harry really hopes today is going to be a day where Ed changes his mind about ‘not doing anything’. Ed nods to Harry’s plate in front of him. “Finish your sausage.”

“I’d rather finish yo –”

“ _Harry_.”

There’s quiet as they both go back to eating, trying not to laugh. Well, Ed’s trying not to laugh, Harry’s try not to jump across the table.

“You’re very narky on a date.” He mumbles.

“S’called playing hard to get.”

Harry looks over at him, and Ed’s biting his lip. Harry very much gets his hopes up.

~

He gets up to go to the toilet later on, after not so subtly stroking Ed’s leg with his foot for a while to annoy him.

He only makes it around the corner into the corridor before a hand’s on his arm, swivelling him around.

“Oh. _You’re_ here.” Harry smirks down at Ed, then tries to peer back out in to the pub. “What if someone steals my hat?”

Ed smirks. “That’d be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

Harry narrows his eyes. “Mean.”

“Were you being serious?” Ed says, ignoring whatever they were talking about before.

“When?”

“When you said you were thinking about kissing me.”

Harry can’t help but grin. “Maybe I was.” He says teasingly. “Maybe I wasn –” he doesn’t get to finish, Ed’s shoving him back, hands on his neck as he stands up on his toes and pulls Harry’s mouth to his. Harry tries to say “Oh” but it gets lost somewhere on Ed’s lips and he just shuts up and kisses back.

Harry grips Ed’s hips, getting them closer together, enjoying the way Ed’s just pressing his lips slowly to Harry’s, on and then almost off, like he’s just tasting him. He pulls away the tiniest amount and breathes out “Is this?”

“Shut up.” Harry cuts him off, and wraps his arms fully around Ed’s lower back, hoisting him right up and giving him a better angle to really deepen the kiss. Harry loves how Ed kisses. He doesn’t try to do everything at once – he suckles on lips and then licks into Harry’s mouth, touches hands to cheeks when he’s changing to little light, lingering kisses, and fists hair when he’s pressing in deep.

It’s so good Harry has to ruin it by smiling. “Didn’t have you down as the type of guy to kiss out in public on a date.”

“Not a date.” Ed quips back, panting a little, still on his tip toes and kissing Harry over and over.

“That makes it worse.” Harry says, a laugh rumbling in his chest.

Ed shoves him back against the wall so he bangs his back a bit. “Dickhead.”

Harry’s heart’s thumping and he’s laughing and he really doesn’t know what he’s doing, turning them around so he can shove Ed right back, giggling at the string of curses and then greedily capturing Ed’s mouth again.

They go on like that for minutes – Harry doesn’t even know – more and thankfully no one goes past, that they notice anyway. Harry manages to regain sense at him point though, when he moans loudly and then laughs and then panics, remembering where he is. “Shit.” He pulls away, properly panting “We should go back.”

Ed looks him up and down, there’s a glint in his eye and he’s grinning. “Or we could.” His eyes flicker to the door through to the toilets behind Harry.

As much as Harry was hoping for a turnaround, he did not see this coming at all. “Yeah. Yeah alright then.” He mutters, and then they’re rushing through the door and running to the cubicle right at the end and Ed’s fiddling with the lock. Harry thinks all of the blood in his body is in his forehead. “Fuck, Ed.” He half-laughs, clutching onto Ed’s arms, his collar, his anything, and pulling him in. “Since when do you do this?”

Ed pecks him but Harry doesn’t let him pull away, slipping his tongue into Ed’s mouth for a second and _then_ pulling away.

“M’not just gonna let you kiss me like that and then _not_ get you off.” Ed mutters in between kisses. He sounds as dazed as Harry. “Like, Christ, I’ve got will power – have to, to be friends with you – but only so much.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry grins against his mouth, kisses shouldn’t be toothy but theirs always are because of all the smiling. “What if someone comes in?”

“They won’t.”

“You don’t –”

“Just shut up, yeah?” Ed pulls away and gives him a stern look. Harry goes to laugh, then stops himself and just launches at Ed, so he’s pressed against him in the corner of the cubicle. “Ah. That fucking hurt.” Ed groans, pulling a hand off Harry’s neck to rub at his own head, “This may be a dumb thing to say when I’ve just shoved you into a toilet cubicle, but you could be a bit _gentler_.” He’s grinning as he says it and Harry mirrors him, he can’t stop going back in to kiss him.

“Mm.” he murmurs, making deliberate smooching noises just to hear Ed giggle, and roaming his hands under Ed’s hoodie, right up to the shoulders so he can starts sliding it off his arms. “What kind of person wears a hoodie on a date?” he teases.

“Not. A. Date.” Ed annunciates each word with a kiss. “Anyway. Sorry I didn’t dress to impress. I’ll wear my fedora next time.”

“Such a prick.” Harry grits out. Ed’s hoodie’s off, along with Harry’s blazer.

“I actually love the hat.” Ed tells him as he sneaks hands under Harry’s t-shirt, fingers tracing the contours of his back. “It’s fedora-ble” he grins. Harry collapses into him, shaking laughs into the crook of his neck. They’re so, so stupid. Ed groans slightly, pushing his hips into Harry’s to remind him what they had started. “Get back to work.”

“Yes boss.” Harry smiles, and rolls his hips right back, then starts undoing Ed’s belt.

It’s the curse of _them_ , this – whether it be in toilet cubicles or deserted hallways or dressing rooms – too often they’ve only got time for to quickly get each other off at the same time, hands in trousers and heavy panting and completely breathless attempts at kissing as Harry tries to get his fingers wrapped around both of them as they press together.

It’s always good nonetheless, Ed’s _great_ with his hands. (Though he’s told Harry on several occasions to stop making those jokes because _playing the guitar is not the same as wanking someone off_.) He can get Harry worked up in seconds, just whispering “ _Come on, Haz, yeah, so good_ ” his ear and thumbing over his dick in a slow rhythm.

Harry feels dizzy already, his head spinning and his knees shaking. His mouth feels swollen and numb like it’s about to fall off, his lips barely doing what he’s trying to make them do anymore. Ed can tell, stopping kissing him and just holding his face, gently but firm, forehead pressed to Harry’s cheek as he works his hand around Harry’s dick.

It’s messy and there’s a lot of uncoordinated grinding and gritted teeth, he comes with a shout muffled by Ed’s shoulder and thinks he hears Ed say every swear word that ever existed.

~

Harry can feel his eyes drooping as he’s slumped against the cubicle walls – somehow he’s ended up curled on the floor, half sitting up. He could do with a cuddle, and a nap. Maybe just a nap. “No no no.” Ed’s voice says, echoing and Harry feels himself come to. “We don’t sleep on toilet cubicle floors, Harry. There’s a life tip right there, follow it.”

“M’sleepy.” Harry mumbles, peaking an eye open.

Ed’s shaking his head at him. He looks as fucked out as Harry feels. “How can you have this little stamina at nineteen?”

Harry shifts, rather ungracefully, and holds one arm up, inviting Ed in next to him. “You got anything I can smoke? Let’s just sit here for a bit.”

Ed stays standing, cheeks and neck flushed red, he huffs out a laugh. “Pretty sure we’d set something off if we smoked in the toilets.” He says bluntly, then kicks lightly at Harry’s feet. “Come on. Get yourself dressed.” He hoists Harry up by his wrists. Harry stumbles a bit on his feet, trying to grab on to the walls, and ignores Ed laughing at him. He stands aimlessly watching Ed fiddle with his belt, then when they lock gazes he opens his eyes wider and puts on his best Puss in Boots pout – because it’s Ed, after all. Ed grins. “You – you need me to help?”

“Yes please.” Harry says, flashing his teeth a little. Ed pulls him in so he can get his trousers up and zipped again, Harry stumbles a bit, settling into the crook of Ed’s neck, breathing in the skin there. “Missed the way you smell.” He mumbles.

Ed huffs out a laugh. “That’s a weird thing to miss about someone.” He says, contradicting himself as he hooks an arm around Harry’s neck and nuzzles his hair. Harry giggles and hugs him back, squeezing both arms around him tightly so they’re pressed right together again. “Hey, Haz, come on.” Ed says through a chuckle, wriggling a bit.

“Sorry.” He mutters, letting Ed step away.

Ed gives him a soft little grin as he fetches Harry’s blazer from the floor. “S’okay.” He mutters. He helps Harry back into his blazer, smooths down his sleeves and laughs at the wet patch that can’t really be covered at the bottom of his t-shirt. They bat at each other’s hair, doing more messing up and annoying the other than fixing, but Ed’s laughing and it’s echoing through the room so Harry doesn’t really care.

“We good?” Ed asks him, squinting up, still fussing with his fringe a bit. Harry nods, biting a grin. Ed looks like he’s considering for a second, then speaks lowly. “Wanna go back to my flat?”

Harry lets his grin spill out. “Of course.”

~

**@edsheeran excessive PDA’s are unnecessary, we get it**

**@Harry_Styles @edsheeran I’ll wait til we get home next time. Sorry**

**@edsheeran @Harry_Styles at least take me to dinner first**

~


End file.
